


How to Manage an ADHD Girlfriend

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Newsies OC Week [3]
Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Fluff, Other, a lil bit of hurt/comfort, but like. fluffy hurt/comfort, it's short i'm sorryyyyyyyyyyyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Freckles bruises her tailbone and Roach has to try to keep her on bed rest
Relationships: Freckles (OC)/Roach (OC)
Series: Newsies OC Week [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579027





	How to Manage an ADHD Girlfriend

Trying to keep an ADHD newsie on bed rest was damn near impossible. Freckles had fallen on some ice a few days before and bruised her tailbone, and it was now Roach’s job to try and keep the hyper girl in her bed. They scooped her up in their arms, having caught her trying to sneak out of bed for the fourth time that day. 

“Roach!” Freckles whined. “C’mon, you spoilsport! Race an’ Al’re havin’ a snowball fight!”

“I don’t care if Race an’ Al’re meetin’ the president,” Roach replied. “You need bed rest, an’ you ain’t goin’ to join ‘em.” Freckles pouted as Roach plopped her in her bed. 

“Fuck you,” she hissed. 

“Not until you get better,” Roach said, kissing her gently. “Here, I got some books, an’ Crutchie made some cocoa, an’ I still got some cookies from the other week. Let’s sit an’ read, an’ eat cookies an’ drink cocoa.”

“Fine,” Freckles huffed. 

“Love you,” Roach said, kissing her head as she curled up next to them.

“Love you too, ya fuckin’ asshole,” Freckles replied. 


End file.
